Just You and the World
by Ashna
Summary: It's been while since Taichi and Yamato secretly began dating. Things are all right until Sora finds out while still hoping to get back together with Taichi.Will Yamato be able to convince Taichi to stop worrying and be open about their relationship? Or w


Don't own Digimon. Want to but don't.

This was the second story in a three part series but the first part was never writen. Heehee bad me. All you need to know is Taichi was dating Sora, fell in love with Yamato, broke up with her and is now going out with yamato. They just haven't told anyone yet! R&R! Taito/ yaoi warning!

  
  
Sora sighed hoping her plan would work out. She might act like she was completely confident but she was worried. Today she was going to ask Taichi out again. Of course her friends thought this was a bad idea. Taichi hadn't even looked at her twice after they broke up last year but then he hadn't looked at any other girl either.

She was walking to his place now to meet up with him and Yamato to walk to school. She'd wanted to ask Taichi when they were alone but Taichi had said Yamato was staying the night to finish a project so she hadn't argued. Ever since coming back to their school Yamato had grown closer to Taichi the two were obviously best friends. Every girl in the school had a crush on either one or the other.

*To bad for them Taichi's gonna be mine again.*

She turned the corner in Taichi's apartment complex and stopped to admire the view from his floor. She could see Yamato leaning against the wall near the door waiting for Taichi. Yamato hadn't seen her yet and yelled into the door.

"Hey Taichi could ya hurry it up a little? The school will not except 'I had to lock my hair into place with extra hold hair spray' as a late excuse."

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Yamato smiled as Taichi could be heard grumbling from the bathroom. Yamato had been amused to discover the amount of care Taichi took with his hair. The brunette had been in there for twenty minutes now. This was actually the first time Yamato had slept over, while Yamato didn't care Taichi had been too worried about his parents finding out to invite him. Though Taichi had been to Yamato's several times now. It had taken the necessity of finishing their project for Yamato to stay over night.

He looked at his watch and sighed. Sora would be here any moment and then they would have to leave or be very late.

"TAICHI come on! I've been late five times this month, if you want to come over to my place after school and band practice I can't be holed up in detention for two hours then have practice.

Taichi ran out the door and locked it. He grinned as Yamato laughed at the panicked look on his face.

"What? Well I don't want you to be in detention. Why wouldn't I want more time with my Yama-Sama?"

Yamato rolled his eyes at Taichi's pet name for him. It was better then Taichi's other pet name "Kitten" but still embarrassing.

"Then stop playing around with your hair so much and stop calling me that." he said with his cool guy attitude on full.

Taichi grinned evilly and reached out with one hand to mess up Yamato's own emaculatly groomed hair.

"Yeah well you should talk Kitten, you were in there for an hour before me."

  
  
Yamato trying to save his hair ducked behind Taichi and grabbing him by the waist pulled Taichi up against him.

"Now what did I tell you about touching the hair?" He growled into Taichi's ear as the other boy laughed.

Taichi moved quickly out of Yamato's grasp. He turned the tables pinning Yamato against the wall his leg between Yamato's own to keep him from moving.

"To never mess it up but," he said running both hands through Yamato's blonde hair slowly. "That's the thing that I like to do the best."

Taichi then leaned forward to kiss Yamato his tongue sliding into Yamato's mouth. Yamato returned the kiss bringing his hand up on Taichi's shoulder the other on the small of his back pulling him closer.

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora quietly watched the entire sence from were she stood half hidden by the door to the stairs. She couldn't believe this was happening, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

*Taichi and and Yamato? Since when did either of them....swing that way? Why? How? When did this happen?*

At first Sora was just shocked beyond all belief. It never ocured to her the reason Taichi hadn't been interested in her was because he was gay. But then it hit her as she remembered why she was there. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. She backed up quickly and ran down the stairs. Not caring if they heard her leave.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both boys looked up breaking off the kiss when they heard Sora's flight down the stairs. They looked at each other then moved to the railing looking down to the side walk.  
Sure enough they saw Sora leaving the complex grounds and crying run towards school.

Taichi cringed he'd totally forgotten about Sora coming over this morning. Now she knew about him and Yamato. Taichi had always worried about someone finding out about them before he was ready to tell anybody but he'd kinda always hoped it would be his parents or someone else. As in someone not from school.

Taichi leaned his arms against the railing wondering what to do. Yamato wrapped his arms around Taichi's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Tai-guy, she'll get over it. Besides it is Sora so she'll just be another ally like your all too sharp sister."

He kissed Taichi's cheek and stood up strait bringing Taichi with him. Taichi sighed and let himself be led to the stairs.

"Now lets get to school and at lunch we can track down the sobbing damsel." Yamato said opening the door for him.

"Thanks Yama-Sama." Taichi said walking through the door.

"Don't call me that."

"What ever you say Kitten."

  
  
At lunch Sora didn't show up at their usual table in the cafeteria. Some of her classmates said she'd been at school but had disappeared quickly after the bell. She hadn;t even stopped to chat with anyone.

He got up and told his friends he was going to look for her. They mostly ignored him and began talking amongst themselves again. He grabbed his jacket out of his locker and when to look outside. In one thing Sora and Yamato were the same when ever they got hurt they found a quiet corner to lick their wounds and hoped no one found out.

Before he left he ran into Yamato who was hanging out with his band and others in the art wing. He stopped Taichi grabbing him by the hand to stop him. He frowned and sighed as Taichi snatched his hand back.

"Where you going?" He asked.

Taichi looked away not liking the way Yamato was looking at him. 

*Why does he have to be so touchie all the time.*

"I'm going out to look for Sora she didn't show up in the caff." He said and Yamato sighed.

"Why not just leave her alone? She should recover on her own or is it your just worried about her saying anything?" 

Taichi glanced back at Yamato at the tone of his voice. He was looking at him with a mixture of hurt and anger. Taichi looked away again not wanting to get into another talk about coming out.  
He started walking towards the door.

"Because she's my friend. I'll see ya after school okay?" 

"Yeah sure whatever." Yamato muttered before walking back towards his friends. 

  
Taichi walked out into a drizzling rain that was soaking into everything turning the normally sunny late summer weather into full fall misery. He headed towards one of the sports fields were there was a small hill couples tended to go to hide from the rest of the school.

He saw sure that's were Sora would be if she'd been really upset. He topped the hill and looked down to see if she was there. Sure enough she was sitting on the bench the school had put in. Their excuse was the place was close to a neighbouring orchid and was a good place for students to eat. He thought they were tired of students coming in with dirty clothes from making out on the ground.

He walked over and sat down beside her unsure what to say. She'd obviously been crying and when she glanced at him started crying again. He groaned mentally.

* I forgot Sora cries non stop when she's upset. So what do I say to get her to stop?*

Taichi looked at Sora and she was still crying. He sighed but didn't say anything. She continued to sniffle and he just sat there awkwardly debating what to do in his mind.

*How about this Gee Sora I'm sorry I never told you I was gay. By the way that's kinda why I broke up with you oh and don't tell anybody. Yeah and that's gong to make her feel better.*

  
She was starting to cry herself out now and Taichi sighed in relief. It wasn't that bad he guessed but something about girls crying always got to him. Maybe it was the fact he was always the one to make them cry having never been good with words.

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora managed to get herself back under control. She was still partially in shock over the whole incident. It didn't seem real and at the same time she felt insulted. Mostly because he didn't tell her and because he'd chosen someone over her. 

She looked over at Taichi and could see he was very nervous and uncomfortable with the entire situation. Sora calmed down as she realized how hard it was for Taichi to try and explain this to her. Besides he'd left his group and come out in the rain just to attempt to comfort her. Though he wasn't doing a stellar job it was the thought that counted.

"So when did you two......"Sora paused unable to acknowledge the boys relationship verbally.

"Get together?" Taichi finished for her.

"Last year a little after we broke up."

Sora nodded then asked the next question on her mind.

"Did you break up with me to be with him?" 

Taichi shook his head violently.

"No, I would never do something like that! " He said quickly.

"Just checking." She said quietly.

Then she remembered the argument that had led to their break up. When she'd accused Taichi of not caring for her he'd just agreed and called it off. He'd seemed sad and guilty about even dating her in the first place.

"Taichi, did you even like me when we were dating? Ever?"

Taichi jumped a little and when she looked at him he had the same expression on his face as when they broke up.

"As a friend......"Taichi seemed to realize he'd hurt Sora's feelings even more.

"Sora I'm sorry if I ever, ever mislead you or made you think...."

He stopped talking as the bell rang ending lunch. Sora stood up and smiled at him wiping away tears.

"It's all right Taichi. Don't worry about me okay? I'll live with the disappointment." 

She sniffed a little and gave him a hug as he stood up.

"I think I'll be able to live as your friend. Just give me some time all right." She said as he hugged her back.

He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked back to class. He still looked concerned but left her alone giving her another small hug as they parted to go to class.

Sora watched him go and smiled to herself. She was still upset and terribly disappointed but she cared enough about Taichi to not screw up his love life. Besides she knew he'd need an ally if the two boys ever came out publicly with the relationship.

Two Weeks Later

It was lunch time and one table in the cafeteria was packed. Half the soccer team was sitting there along with Yamato's band members and all the cheerleaders and band groupies. Everyone had gotten together to talk about the up coming dance in a week. The tone of the group was pretty excited it being the first dance of the year except for three people. Taichi, Yamato and Sora were all brooding over what they were going to be doing.

Taichi sighed as yet another one of his friends asked who he was bring to the dance. This particular problem had never presented itself before. He'd still been dating Sora at the last dance last year. This was one reason why he regretted not being open about his and Yamato's relationship, he wanted to go with his Yama-Sama. Smiling at his friend he shrugged.

"I'm not going with anyone this year."

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

Sora smiled sweetly at one of her guy friends who had just asked her to the dance. He was nice and all but Sora shook her head.

"Sorry but I'm not going to the dance."

  
Sora rested her head on her hands as she watched Taichi at his table. He was happily chatting with his friends and Yamato was right beside him. Now that she knew they did act more like lovers then friends. Sora blushed at the turn her own thoughts had taken.

*Lovers? I doubt they've gone that far....or have they? Yamato did sleep over and that kiss was pretty intense. Ew! Sora keep your mind out of the gutter.*

She grinned a little to herself. Watching them she had to admit they made a cute couple for a guy/guy pairing.

*Still wish it was me sitting in Yamato's spot.*  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato sighed as the babble over the dance surrounded him. He normally didn't care much for the dances and had never gone before because he'd never had a reason to go. This year was a little different, this year he was with Taichi and Taichi obviously was excited about it all. Of course there was no chance in hell of him going with Yamato. Taichi would never go out with him in public.   
  
He watched as Taichi told person after person that he wasn't going with anyone to the dance. Then as each person asked whether he was still going the answer was yes.

*And I'll just sit at home by myself because Taichi's to chicken to tell anyone about us. And here I thought he had the crest of courage.*

Yamato tired of hearing the chatter and Taichi's hedging stood up and walked away not stopping to give Taichi an explanation as he left.

*Didn't even notice I left. Maybe I can get something important done at lunch like working on a song or something.*

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato left band practice to see Taichi waiting for him outside. This happened frequently as Taichi would come over to his house after school, his house being the only one without people. Yamato was still frustrated over how Taichi was acting. It wasn't just today either Taichi had been doing things like this all year and last. 

*He'd rather ignore me than let anyone find out he's gay. You'd think he wouldn't care or would be willing to be open to be with me but I guess not. But then why would he? He gets to have me and keep his reputation the way things are going.*

He didn't smile back at Taichi as he approached a small grin on his face. Then as the last of the band members disappeared around the corner he came close enough to give Yamato a kiss. Yamato pulled back stepping away from Taichi. Taichi frowned and looked confused.

"What's wrong Yama-Sama?" he said sounding a little hurt.

Yamato looked back at him and though he hated to do this he couldn't take it anymore with a smile. He'd learned a long time ago that hiding your feelings wasn't good for you. He couldn't see why that would be any different for positive feelings instead of negative.

"It over Taichi. I can't live like this anymore." Yamato said somehow managing to meet Taichi's dark brown eyes.

Taichi blinked in confusion and shook his head.

"What do you mean Yama-Sa..." Yamato cut him off.

  
  
"I mean I'm breaking up with you. I mean I can't take the way you wait until the band leaves until you even touch me. I can't take the way you ignore me at lunch. I can't take waiting around until after school and band practice before I can talk to you." 

Taichi was just standing there in shock as Yamato got really worked up and continued.

"I can't take any of this anymore! What if someone else caught us acting like a couple? Would we have to shut them up too? I want to do things with you Taichi. I want to go to a movie or out for dinner. I want to hold your hand and kiss you goodbye or hello. I want to go to this dance with you! I need more then what you've been giving me, allowing me to have. Don't you care enough about me to let me have these insignificant material things?"

Yamato stopped unable to say anything more and just looked at Taichi willing him to say something. Taichi stood there a hurt look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something then paused. He looked at Yamato and began to speak.

"Yamato I'm sorry but I can't just show up one day at school and...." he stopped at Yamato turned and began walking away.

"Yamato where are you...don't please."

Yamato ignored him and continued walking home. He wanted to go back there take Taichi in his arms and say sorry for ever thinking about leaving him but couldn't. He got home and put away his guitar. He sat at the table and sat there letting what he'd done sink in. He looked out the window as it started to rain heavily and was surprised to see his reflection was crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

  
Okaaaaaaaaaaay! Part One is Done! Yeah! So Whatcha think? Is it good is it good? I hope ya all like it and all...heehee the second part is my favourite because I just have a lot of difficulty writing Sora(Whom I hate above all others) in character. I just know there's an evil bitch queen lurking beneath that personality void exterior! Grrr I hate her. Okay I just hate her because she's always so nicely nicely and has zero personality points and is always getting in the way of my Taito! But can I write her as anything else? NO! I can't write people out of character! Anyhoo R&R please and pickles! Don't ask me why i just said that, just don't.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part 2  
It was two days before the dance and Taichi was sitting at the table in the cafeteria thinking. About what Yamato had said. He remembered that originally he'd broken up with Sora not so much that he had no interest in her what so ever but more that he couldn't show her any of the affection she wanted anymore.

*And how is that any different from what you've been doing to Yamato. Now it's that you do care for him you just can't show him that in front of others. Taichi you are a coward.*

His friends were all laughing, joking around they'd all given up  
trying to get him to talk. He got up and walked away deciding that a walk in the pouring rain would be better than sitting in doors feeling sorry for himself.

He was totally soaked to the bone when he turned a corner and saw Sora standing by herself under an over hang looking out at the rain. He hadn't talked to her much since talking to her two weeks ago but then she had asked for space. 

He was trying to decide whether to turn back or continue walking when Sora looked up and saw him.

"Hey Taichi! Get over here I haven't talked to you in a while." She said waving him over.

He smiled back and joined her under the over hang. She gave him a hug then jumped back.  
  
"Ew your all wet! Why on earth are you walking around in the rain without a jacket?" She giggled obviously in a good mood.

He shrugged hoping she wouldn't pry. No such luck, she put her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"Let me guess I can always manage to know what's upsetting you. Okay first off your uncharecteristicly quiet and sullen so I would say this is something serious. Now normally you'd be inside spilling all to your friends sooo......oh." She stopped and looked at him.

He sighed and hoped she would change the subject. He wasn't in the mood to talk about it and he didn't want to stand there in uncomfortable silence.

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora stopped talking as she realized the problem had to do with Yamato. She'd done rather well on the broken heart recovery thing but she wasn't sure she wanted talk about Taichi's boy problems.She smiled at how silly that sounded and sighed mentally.

*Sora toughen up and just ask him what happened. Look at him he's miserable. Just think if Taichi's this pathetic what does Yamato look like? and he is your friend too. Even if he stole my boyfriend.*

"So what happened? Between you and Yamato that is."

Sora said acknowledging the relationship for the first time verbally.

Taichi blinked and shrugged. Sora rolled her eyes.

"And that's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing happened...." he said weakly.

Sora stared at him and was shocked to see tears forming in Taichi's eyes. She looked at him in concern. She'd never seen Taichi this upset in a long time. Even then he'd been doing something about whatever it was that had made him upset. Not wandering around in the rain avoiding his friends and...

*And acting like Yamato. Okay I know Yamato's reason for being depressed is because he never talks about it...and right now Taichi can't talk about this because I'm the only one who knows! I should track down Yamato after this too.*

Sora ignoring his wet clothes leaned up against Taichi hugging his arm to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Your not going anywhere until you talk about this so spill all ready." She said cheerfully.

*Come on Taichi you need to talk about this and I'm here to listen.*

"Okay heres what happened if you really want to know..."

Sora cheered mentally as Taichi broke down.  
  
"I do."

  
Taichi slowly told her everything that had happened the day before. Sora sighed in concern, this was a big fight. Technically it hadn't even been a fight considering the way Taichi was wimping out. Sora let go of his arm and hands on hips stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry Taichi but I can't give you any advice that'll make you feel better." She said sternly.

"Well why not?" he asked confused.

"Because Yamato is right. I didn't like it when you were ignoring me so why should Yamato. Even then at lest people knew we were going out. So all I can say is toughen up find some of that courage you used to have and go to the dance with Yamato." Sora sighed in relief at finishing her big speech.

She nodded her goodbye to the frowning Taichi and ran through the rain back into the school. She walked into the cafeteria and sat down with her friends. She still worried about Taichi but she was proud of herself.

*I guess I'm finally over him if I can give him love advise. I'm just happy that I was able to help him.*

Or at lest hoped she'd helped him.

~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
Yamato sat in his kitchen, dinning room, living room area with Takeru watching T.V. Takeru was older now and starting to show signs of the Ishida temper. Something both Yamato and their father had. But today both where calm and just a little board. Takeru had the channel changer and was channel surfing. Through all four of them. Repeatedly. 

Yamato looked up as the door bell rang. He stretched and got up as the bell rang again. He walked over and opened the door to a very wet Taichi.

(Yep it's raining again. I live in vancouver the place where it rains almost non stop. Strangely enough it hasn't been raining this winter and people think we're gonna have a dry summer. A REALLY dry summer so I thought maybe if I write about rain it'll rain here. But anyhoo back to the fic. Just thought i'll explain my obsession with rain. I'm a piecies too so maybe that's babble babble babble....)

Yamato froze for about ten seconds then recovered. He leaned against the door frame arms folded.

*So he's here that means nothing maybe he'll make some lame excuses again or something don't get your hopes up Yamato.*

"What do you want Taichi?" he asked coldly.

Taichi sighed and simply held out two slips of paper. Yamato reached out and took them. He looked up quickly when he saw what they were. 

"Two tickets to the dance. I'd like you to go with me if you're still interested in an idiot like me." Taichi said.

Yamato stared at the tickets in his hand in shock. He then hugged Taichi wet jacket and all. Taichi hugged him back.

"Of course I'm still interested dumb ass!" he said into Taichi's jacket.

Taichi laughed hugging Yamato tighter.

"Okay I was just checking Yama-Sama."

This time Yamato let it slide.

~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~

Takeru looked up from the T.V. long enough to see his brother and Taichi hugging. He shrugged not truly understanding the conversation between the older boys and turned back to channel surfing.

~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

The next day school was out and the dance was at night. Taichi had decided to stay the night at Yamato's and was extremely nervous. Yamato who hadn't sopped grinning all night was lying beside him sound asleep.

*How can he sleep! I can't even close my eyes.*

He tossed and turned so much that Yamato woke up. He glared at Taichi from under a mass of messy blonde hair. 

"Taichi what the hell are you doing?" he asked groggily.

Taichi punched his pillow and squirmed around some more before replying.

"Trying to get comfortable what does it look like?"

Yamato sighed and pulled Taichi to him so that Taichi's head was resting on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around Taichi's body he smiled smugly.

"There is that comfortable?"he asked then yawned sleepily.

Taichi didn't say anything but just laid there listening to Yamato's breathing as he fell asleep. Taichi sighed happily his worries forgotten.

*How could I forget I have Yama-Sama and that's all that matters. That's all that matter's. That's all that matter's....*

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora waited next to the door at the dance nervously for Taichi to show up. He'd phoned her the night before and told her what he was planning on doing. She was dieing to know what happened. Taichi hadn't phoned her later with a broken heart but then he hadn't phoned her shouting with joy either.

Just then Taichi appeared in the door alone. Sora ran to him giving him a huge hug.

"Well, well, well?" She asked.

He pointed behind him and there was Yamato. Sora smiled and hugged Yamato much to his surprise. He gave her a small hug back.

"I take it I'm forgiven for taking Taichi huh?" he said.

Sora smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah I still feel like kicking you but I want Taichi to be happy and you are still my friend so I can't stay too mad for long."

She looked at Taichi and tried not to laugh. He was visibly nervous repeatedly taking deep breaths to calm himself. Sora glared at Yamato.

"Okay blondie he's your boyfriend I'm just here as moral support. You calm him down or get this over with before he falls apart." She said then started towards a en massed group of their friends.

  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato reached over and grabbed Taichi's hand. Taichi jumped then smiled weakly at Yamato. His hand was shaking a little and Yamato felt proud that Taichi was doing this just for him. He started leading Taichi towards his friends.

Taichi slowed down a little as they came nearer and Yamato stopped completely. He looked at Taichi and was starting to feel guilty about putting him through this.

"Tai-guy you don't have to do this if your that uncomfortable." he stopped when Taichi shook his head quickly.

"No I'm gonna do this just get ready to catch me if I start to hyperventalate and pass out." Taichi joked.

Yamato shrugged and they began walking again. They joined the group still holding hands fingers entwined. Sora gave them the thumbs up as people turned to say hello. Shiori being the loud mouth of the group noticed first and consequently drew everyones attention to Yamato and Taichi. 

"Oh my God. No way I can't believe this since when were you two well there's always been roumers about you Yamato but when did you turn the other way Taichi like, Oh my God. This has got to be the weirdest thing that's happened in my life and you two are, Oh my God."

Now everyone was staring at the two boys and Taichi was blushing a bright red. Yamato wasn't too concerned over what they thought but was worried over how Taichi would take it.

Shiori was still babbling on and on about the obvious and was driving Yamato nuts. Apparently she was driving Taichi nuts too because he looked up from his former view of the floor to stare at her in disgust.

"Shiori for once limit yourself to one sentence. Yes I'm going out with Yamato so shut up all ready." 

He then stopped embarrassed as the entire group was lifted out of their shock. A few people just out right left but Yamato didn't care if they did. The others began asking questions and talking emediatly.

"Since when were you gay Taichi?"

"No fair two of the cutest guys in school instantly unavailable!"

"This is way too weird, Taichi and Yamato?"

" How long has this been going on?"

"Sora did you know about this?"

"Hey Yamato I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend?" This last from a band member.

Taichi, Yamato and Sora managed to answer most of the questions asked. Pretty soon people from their group began to dance again leaving them alone. Yamato led Taichi to the side and sat him down on a bench. He had been holding up well but looked like he needed a break from the bombardment of questions. Sora managed to chase off most of the people and everyone else just decided to leave them alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi sighed and leaned against Yamato's side. The blonde put his arm around Taichi's shoulders and Taichi rested his head on Yamato's shoulder closing his eyes.

"That tired just from all that?"Yamato laughed.

"Just? Just? My God that felt like torture to me. Even now I know their staring." Taichi said sounding a bit strained.

Yamato hugged his shoulders and Taichi put an arm around Yamato's waist.

"Not as much as you'd think besides they're not staring in a mean way they just aren't used to see two guys together. It's not that bad Taichi no ones really flipped out their just surprised that all." he said trying to be reassuring.

Taichi smiled and they both fell silent. Taichi was really starting to enjoy this now that twenty questions was over. It felt nice to cuddle his Kitten in public. It was a little strange because of all the people but still nice.

  
They just sat there for a while letting Taichi's nerves calm down. A slow song came on and Yamato sighed loudly as the couples began moving onto the dance floor. Taichi chuckled then stood up grabbing Yamato's hand and pulling him up with him.

"Shall we?" he asked with a small smile.

Yamato nodded grinning and let himself be pulled out on to the dance floor. They stopped mid floor and ignoring the stares began dancing Taichi with his hands clasped around Yamato's neck, Yamato's arms around Taichi's waist.

* This isn't half so bad. The worst part was wondering how people would react and all in all they haven't been terribly horrified. Even if they had it's worth it to have Yamato.*

He startled Yamato by leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. Yamato blinked and smiled tilting his head to the side.

"And what was that for?" he asked.

Taichi just grinned and shrugged.

"Nothing really. What don't you want me to kiss you in public?" He said teasingly.

Yamato shook his head at the sudden change in Taichi. 

"I'm not used to seeing the real Taichi in front of others that's all." He said pulling Taichi closer to him.

Yamato kissed him longer this time and more intense. Taichi kissed him back happily one hand holding the back of his neck. They only stopped because a embarrassed teacher tapped Taichi on the shoulder and reminded them this was a dance not a make out session. 

This time it was Yamato's turn to blush and Taichi laughed. He rearranged his arms so that he was hugging the blonde's slender waist. He then rested his head just at the base of Yamato's throat closing his eyes contentedly. Yamato held Taichi to him and smiled equally as content as his love.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
